Despertar
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: A Scorpius le gusta despertar por la mañana con los rayos del sol que se cuelan por la ventana del departamento acariciándole los ojos, y una sensación cálida en el pecho.


Disclaimer: Yo no soy J.K (venga, que yo no podría inventarme a James Potter, ni al resto de los merodeadores, ni a Oliver, ni a Cedric, ni a Neville *w*)

Este es un regalillo (cutreeeeee) de cumpleaños para Gabi, que hace dos días estuvo de cumpleaños ¡Ojala te guste cielo!

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_

* * *

  
_

Recomendación musical:

42-Coldplay

(Álbum: Viva la vida)

* * *

A Scorpius le gusta despertar por la mañana con los rayos del sol que se cuelan por la ventana del departamento acariciándole los ojos, y una sensación cálida en el pecho. La sensación que le da Rose, párpados cerrados y rostro tranquilo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre él y sus bucles pelirrojos haciéndole cosquillas en la piel mientras ella duerme.

También le gustan los minutos de ventaja que le da despertar primero que ella (que son más o menos unos trece, si es que Rose no se ha quedado trabajando hasta tarde traduciendo algunos de los libros de runas que debe presentar al día siguiente en Gringotts) Es entonces cuando acaricia ese cabello pelirrojo y juega con los colores que adquiere al sol (porque si lo inclinas un poco hacia la luz parecen llamas, pero si lo mueves hacia la sombra se torna a un rojo oscuro de ese en el que te puedes perder de por vida admirando) También es allí cuando retoma la tarea de contar sus pecas y lunares, porque en la pequeña naricita que siempre luce con la cabeza en alto tiene al menos unas once pecas, y al menos unos tres lunares pequeños en el espacio entre el cuello y la mandíbula, ni que decir de ese cerca del ojo derecho, ese que está bien al costadito del párpado inferior. Tampoco desaprovecha la oportunidad que le da el destino al ser él el madrugador de la casa (ahí agradece las veces que su padre le decía aquella chorreada de que el tiempo es galleons) porque ni lerdo ni perezoso siempre se detiene a olerle el cabello, para luego correrlo un poco hacia un lado, dejándole el cuello expuesto. Lugar en que deposita un camino de besos hasta que Rose despierta, mordiendo despacio de forma traviesa cuando ella empieza a farfullar cosas que no se entienden, y a restregarse los ojos con la mano derecha.

Entonces, cuando ella está lo bastante despierta (entiéndase cuando no le ha confundido con su madre, porque "mamá, no, hoy no quiero ir a esa iglesia a la que va la abuela Sandra") como para darse cuenta de lo que pasa alrededor, Scorpius dobla un poco el cuello hasta que sus ojos se encuentran y se quedan así, mirándose por unos minutos. Al menos, hasta que Rose sonríe y le da un beso rápido en los labios (de esos robados que le das al tío que te gusta cuando tienes trece y luego te largas a correr como si la vida se te fuera en ello) para luego volver a recostarse dándole la espalda, envolviéndose con las sábanas y murmurando algo que suena a "unos minutos más". Y él se ríe por lo bajo, mientras se vuelca a su lado y le abraza por la espalda (hasta se imagina la sonrisa de victoria de Rose cuando él cede, y no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco, después de todo, unos minutos más, unos minutos menos, no le matarán. Además, le da gracia que ella podría estar sonriendo por eso como lo hacía en Hogwarts cuando al fin conseguía pasarle en los exámenes de pociones)

A Scorpius le gusta despertar por la mañana con los rayos del sol que se cuelan por la ventana del departamento acariciándole los ojos, y una sensación cálida en el pecho. Porque es ahí, con ella entre sus brazos y su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en el mentón, cuando al fin puede sentirse en paz, como si el mundo estuviese en pausa y todo fuera perfecto por un instante.

* * *

¡Feliz cumple Gabi :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD (acá Gabilu)! Ojala lo hayas pasado increíble anteayer, y lamento no poder haberte felicitado antes, que compartir la compu con mi hermano es una putada, pero qué se le hará (es que en su pieza está la que tiene Internet y la mía es la que no lo tiene ¬¬) Quizá me ha quedado medio fllufy, pero hey, que siempre me imagino a Scorpius incapaz de negarle algo a Rose (a ella me la imagino tozuda y algo infantil, como Ron xD), pero al mismo tiempo le da gracia esa parte de ella (en plan cuando haces una bobada y se te quedan mirando divertidos por lo que has hecho pero les parece tierno). Y también me lo imagino tomándole el pelo luego (algo así como que cuando se sientan a desayunar le diga "cielo, yo que tú dejaría de babear las sábanas" y Rose mirándole con cara de mala hostia como lo haría Hermione xD)

En fin, ojala te haya gustado Gabi (L) y, sobre todo, que te lo hayas pasado genial en tu cumple ;DDDDD


End file.
